The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by Orcalover1
Summary: Hans' latest scheme forces Elsa to turn to an unlikely source for help. Meanwhile, the residents of Storybrooke are faced with an unexpected snow storm.
1. Chapter 1

Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. The kingdom of Arendelle learned this lesson just in the nick of time. Princess Anna's actions prevented the land from becoming stuck in an endless winter. Now, all rejoiced: snowmen sang joyous tunes, reindeer munched happily on freshly grown carrots, Arendelle's new ice masterwas preparing to pop the question - and most importantly, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna came to an agreement. They would never let anything come between them whether it be magical powers or long kept secrets. Overall, the entire kingdom was in good sprits. For the first time in forever, all was well in Arendelle, but perhaps this celebration was premature. An enemy of Arendelle's royal family still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was returning home, broken and humiliated. How _dare_ those sisters make him feel this way.

I _am the rightful ruler of Arendelle_, he thought to himself. _I am much more suited to the throne then either of those feeble minded sisters. _The carriage carrying a broken man to his family's castle was creaking through the gates.

_Anna is dumber then a box of hair. She would probably trade away all the kingdom's goods in the name of chocolate. Even so, she looks like an ideal ruler next to her older sister. _The creaking wheels broke the silence of the mist-laden meadows. The sun hadn't yet reached mid-day.

The horses grew tense as they approached the looming castle.

_Elsa is moody and unpredictable. Those powers made her danger to everyone around her. She will make other kingdoms uneasy. _The horses neighed as they were commanded to stop, and the carriage rolled to a halt. None of the servants or family were out to greet their youngest's arrival. Hans knew what the reception would be like before he'd left port in Arendelle.

_I bet she will start a war by accidentally sneezing icicles on a foreign ruler during a diplomatic meetings._ Hans gasped, "That's it…"

The door to the compartment was opened by driver. Hans' mind was reeling. _The only way to win the throne of Arendelle is through war. And the only way to have war is if I use Elsa's powers to my advantage._ Hans suppressed an evil laugh.

The driver cleared his throat. "Um, sir-"

Hans wordlessly leapt out of the carriage and stormed towards the seemly lifeless castle. _I must write to the Duke of Weaselton at once. He will back up my story without question!_ The wheels kept turning in Hans' devious mind as he swung open the doors to the Great Hall. 12 figures stood in front of him. He had been brought before his brothers' for judgement.

Hans looked around at his brothers. Some bore scowls on their faces, others refused to even make eye contact.

The eldest brother, now the King of the Southern Isles, cleared his throat. "You have disgraced us all." His voice echoed through the empty halls. "How do you think I felt to receive a letter from Queen Elsa that informed me that my _brother_ attempted to murder Arendelle's princess?" his voice shook in rage. "The one time we send you outside the kingdom to represent our nation and you manage to make a mockery of us all." he paused, letting the castle fall into a deadened silence. "Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing? I feel like I'm talking to monkey. A big stupid monkey namedHans. And do you want to know something else? I never liked your sandwiches. Never!"

Hans shed a tear with no remorse. It was time to put on a show. "It's not what you think, brother. I've been framed. Everything Queen Elsa wrote to you is a lie. She's using me as a scapegoat because she doesn't want her citizens to know the truth."

"The truth?!"

"Yes. Elsa's whole life is built on a foundation of lies. I'm sure by now you're all aware of her ice powers."

"Aren't they fantastic!" exclaimed the brother closest to Hans in age. "I wish I had cool powers like Queen Elsa. She's like a walking ice skating rink. And who doesn't love ice skating?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." the oldest brother muttered under his breath. "We are well aware of the Queen's special abilities. She's the talk of all of Scadanavia. It is rare to have both a magical and royal birth in one. Well, if you have no information for us Hans then I'm afraid your sentence must be carried out."

"Not so fast, brother. You haven't heard the real story yet." Hans took a deep breath. He had to tell a tale so believable that no one would question its authenticity. Lying to a naive girl like Anna was one thing, but these were his brothers, the people who knew him better then anyone else on the planet.

"I never tried to harm Princess Anna. Her own sister was the one who tried to murder her."

All the brothers let out a collective gasp. The eldest silenced them. "How do you know this?"

"Queen Elsa confessed everything to me while I had her locked in the palace dungeon." Hans replied. "At that point she had frozen the entire kingdom. I was pleading with her to bring back summer, but my begging fell on deaf ears. Queen Elsa said she would only bring back summer if I gave into her demands."

"What demands?"

"Elsa told me that I must bring Princess Anna to the cell so that she could freeze her younger sister's heart. After that, I would have to falsely confess to killing the Princess. Then, and only then, would Elsa be willing to end the winter."

"But why would the Queen want to kill her only family member?"

"I asked her that very same question. She told me that all she cared about was power. Elsa wanted absolute power and was willing to use her magic to freeze anyone who got in her way. Her parents discouraged her from using her powers which infuriated her. That's when Elsa summoned the storm that took her parent's lives. Now she wants to get rid of her sister because Anna is more beloved by the populace. Elsa is afraid that Anna will one day make a bid for the throne and the people of Arendelle will support her."

"I still don't understand something," one of the brothers spoke up. "If Queen Elsa was so desperate to get rid of her sister, then why is Princess Anna still alive and well."

"Because thankfully, not everything went according to the Queen's evil plan. Elsa is a monster - void of any feelings except for greed and ambition. She didn't factor in the power of love when devising her schemes."

"Love? What's any of this have to do with love?"

"Brother, this has _everything_ to do with love. While in Ardenelle, I fell in love with Princess Anna." Hans' voice cracked with faux emotions. "After her sister froze her, I was able to give Anna true love's kiss, which is the most powerful form of magic. The kiss undid Elsa's curse on Anna and Ardenelle. But before the first snowflake melted, Elsa had already found a way to blame all the troubles on me. She convinced everyone that I was responsible for Anna's near death. And they all believed her." Hans cried. "Even Anna."

The eldest brother put his on Hans's shoulder. "Hans, I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I see you have been through much. I can't even begin to comprehend the pain your eyes. Loosing Anna must have broken your heart, but don't worry, brother, we are going to make the ice witch pay for all the pain she's caused you. She must be brought to justice. Queen Elsa is a danger to all of Arendelle."

"Not just Ardenelle." Hans replied gravely. "Before I left, Elsa threatened me. She told me that if I ever spoke a word of the truth that she would personally make sure everyone in the Southern Isles freezes to death. And she might not stop there. I fear Elsa's ambition will only grow. She won't stop until every kingdom is covered in snow."

All of the brothers except the eldest expressed feelings of outrage. The King merely nodded.

"This means war. We must notify all the other kingdoms so that we can unite against Queen Elsa," one yelled.

"Queen Elsa deserves to be burned at the stake!" another agreed.

Hans watched, concealing a triumphant grin on his face as the room descended into chaos around him. He had done it. Soon Arendelle would be his. Hans made a silent vow to himself: he was going to make Elsa regret the day she was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Arendelle was preparing for war. And it was all Elsa's fault.

Just when things were finally looking up again, her powers had to ruin things. Hans had convinced all the neighboring kingdoms to wage war, and they all now viewed Elsa's powers as a threat to their sovereignty. Thanks to Hans, they viewed her as a power hungry monster who possessed the necessary tools to achieve world domination. In truth, Elsa couldn't care less about forming the icy empire that struck fear into neighboring kings' hearts. All she wanted was to spend quality time with her sister. The secret that had divided them for so long no longer existed. Elsa could finally become the sister that Anna deserved. Sadly, Hans' lies foiled this dream before Elsa even had a chance to make it a reality.

The Snow Queen nervously paced back and forth in her throne room. There had to be a way to peacefully negotiate with the other kingdoms to avoid war. Every potential solution was rendered invalid due to an icy roadblock. Anna, Kristoff, and even Olaf had tried to offer solutions to the problem.

"You could build a huge wall of ice around the outskirts of Arendelle!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Not only would it keep us safe from danger, but it would be so awesome!"

"Good idea, Kristoff" Elsa replied. "But I fear if I do that then the kingdoms may think we have something to hide, accelerating the impending war and seemingly prove Hans right."

"I know!" Olaf squealed excitedly waving his tiny wooden arms in the air. "Pick me, pick me!"

"Olaf, you don't have to raise your hand every time you want to say something," Anna reminded him gently.

"Oh, right." Olaf bumbled his way to Elsa. "Well I think that if Queen Elsa visited the other kings and gave them warm hugs, then all our problems will be solved! They wouldn't want to fight after a warm hug. Everyone loves warm hugs!"

Elsa shook her head, "I'm afraid this is a mess that a simple hug won't fix."

"What a minute, Elsa," Anna exclaimed. "Maybe Olaf does have a point."

"Yay me!" shouted Olaf.

"You think she should go and hug the men who want to destroy Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, completely dumbstruck.

"No, not that part." Anna explained, "Maybe Elsa should visit the other kings. Tell them the truth. They will listen - they probably want to avoid war as much as we do. Besides, I'm sure we aren't the only royal family members that have been lied to by Hans."

"If I thought that would work I would have tried that already." Elsa sighed. "These kings won't listen to reason as long as they view my powers as a threat." The others went quiet, deep in thought.

Elsa muttered to herself, barely a above whisper, "If only I were born normal without these powers. I wish I could be rid of them."

"Maybe there's another way." Kristoff spoke up. "If you really want to get rid of your powers, maybe the trolls could help. They seem to be an expert where your powers are concerned."

Anna looked at him, shocked that Kristoff would suggest such a thing.

Elsa's eyes lit up, "Where can I find them?"

"I can take you to them." Kristoff replied.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Anna yelled. "Elsa, you can't get rid of your powers. They are _gift_. You shouldn't be ashamed of them. If you lose your powers then you will lose a part of yourself. As your sister I can't let you do this!"

"I'm sorry Anna, but I must." Elsa sighed. "If I need to sacrifice my powers for the good of Arendelle, then so be it." Elsa turned to Kristoff. "How soon can you take me to the trolls?"

"Right away." Kristoff bowed.

"If you are going to do this, please, at least take me with you." Anna begged.

"No," Elsa said without hesitation. "Arendelle needs you here in case something happens."

"You make it sound like I will never see you again."

"I'll be back before you know it." Elsa promised.

Anna grabbed the hem of Elsa's dress in protest, but hesitated. She quietly let go. "Just... promise me you'll be careful. Both of you."

Elsa and Kristoff nodded in unison. Anna bid them a quick farewell. She was determined not to cry in front of them.

Without wasting any time, Kristoff and Elsa got Sven from the stables and set off for the trolls' home. They rode most of the way in an awkward silence. They had never been alone before and they had nothing in common with the exception of Anna. Finally, Kristoff broke the silence.

"I think you're doing the right thing."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I think you are doing the right thing by going to the trolls" he responded. "If anyone can help you, they can."

Elsa nodded grateful for the support. "You will look after Anna, won't you?"

"Of course. I imagine that I'll spend the rest of my life looking after her."

Elsa laughed. "Yes, she is a sweet girl, but she can be a bit naive."

"Maybe that's what makes her so endearing." Kristoff suggested.

"I think that her ability to always see the best in others is what draws people to her." Elsa said thoughtfully. "That being said, if you hurt her I will make you wish you hadn't - with or without ice powers."

Kristoff laughed, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He glanced at the path ahead. Elsa watched as the trail broke into a wide clearing with nothing but mist and small, moss-laden boulders.

"We're here."

They got off Sven and Kristoff rewarded him with a carrot.

"All I see is a bunch of rocks." Elsa said completely baffled.

"Just wait a second." Kristoff instructed.

All of a sudden a squealing voice echoed across the valley: "Kristoff's home! And he's brought another girl!"

The rocks sprang to life, reveling the trolls living underneath. A few began to run towards Kristoff, but paused when they recognized Elsa, gawking at the Snow Queen.

One of the youngest trolls began singing. "So she's a bit of a fixer upp-"

An older troll nudged him. "Shut up! That's the Queen."

The eldest troll came out of the crowd and kneeled at Elsa's feet. All of the other trolls followed suit.

Elsa cleared her throat. "I have come because I need your help. As I'm sure you are perfectly aware, Arendelle is on the brink of war because of my powers. As Queen, I humbly ask that you remove the magic from me so that Arendelle can live on in peace."

The trolls were in an uproar. Most of them discouraging Elsa from stripping herself of her powers.

"I have already made up my mind." Elsa explained. "Will you help me or not?"

The eldest troll began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Queen Elsa, your powers are a rare and mysterious phenomenon. We trolls know very little about the nature of your abilities, much less how to take them away from you."

"So you can't help me?"

The eldest troll shook his head. "We cannot."

"But we know of someone who can." One of the female trolls spoke up. "They say he is the most powerful magician in all the realms. If anyone can do as you ask, then it is he."

"Who is this magician? Where can I find him?"

The trolls were all avoiding Elsa's icy gaze. It was the eldest troll who broke the tension. "They say he lives in another land called the Enchanted Forest. The stories refer to him as The Dark One."

"Very well, then I shall go and meet with this Dark One."

"No." The eldest troll disagreed. "Queen Elsa, I would strongly advise against this. The Dark One is a trickster. He may give you what you seek, but he always demands something in return. And usually the price is steep."

"Thank you for your concern," Elsa addressed the crowd, "but I am Queen and I can handle myself. Besides, I'm running out of options. This 'Dark One' may hold the key to Arendelle's peace and happiness." She paused, waiting for any further challenges. The trolls were silent.

"Now, how do I get to this other realm?"

The eldest troll reluctantly took something small out of his pocket and handed it to Queen Elsa. "Here. This magic bean will take you there. Simply think of where you want to go and it will take you. And remember to beware The Dark One - he is not to be trusted."

Elsa nodded and then turned to Kristoff. A look of understanding passed between them. He would keep Anna safe. Elsa threw the bean to the ground and within a blink of an eye she was transported to the Enchanted Forest.

Rather then land in the middles of trees and foliage as she expected, elaborate stone walls towered over her. She was standing in the middle of an empty castle.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a singsong voice called.

Elsa whipped around and came face a man with reptilian-like skin.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, but she kept her composure. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she proclaimed.

"That's nice dearie, but didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to drop in uninvited? Do you know what I do to people who dare to waltz into my castle so carelessly?" He let out a ghoulish laugh.

"Are you the wizard known as The Dark One?"

"Yes. But you, dearie, can call me Rumplestitskin."


End file.
